Best Friend
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Watanuki had unknowingly turned into his younger self (a child), fragile and dependant. So Doumeki watches over him until he returns back to normal. But will that dependance and reliability continue even after he changes back? (Note: I am aware I spelt 'Maru's name incorrect. Do excuse that. Thank you!)


**Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

It was dark and Doumeki was heading to Yuko's shop. He had a call not long ago from the witch asking him to come over for an emergency. Assuming it had something to do with Watanuki, he left his house as soon as possible.

When he made it to the front door, the twins Maro and Moro came running towards him with a worried look on their faces.

"Come quick, Doumeki! Come quick!" They said in unison as they pulled the archer by each hand inside.

"Something happened to Watanuki!" Maro said.

"He's not the same anymore!" Moro said.

'This doesn't sound good. Knowing Watanuki, it can't be something minor.' Doumeki thought to himself.

Once Maro and Moro let his hands go and went into the main room, there stood Yuko with a thinking face.

"Oh Doumeki, you're here. We seem to have a bit of a problem with our dear Watanuki." Yuko didn't sound too worried, more like unsure. But not scared, which was a good thing.

"What happened to him?" Even so, even if the smallest thing happened to Watanuki, Doumeki was on full alert.

"Well…how about I show you instead?"

Yuko led Doumeki to the kotatsu in the middle of the room.

"He's underneath there." Yuko said, still no worry in her tone. Good.

"How can he fit under the kotatsu?"

"You'll see how."

Doumeki bent down on his knees and lifted the kotatsu sheet…only to reveal a little boy curled up and shaking. Black hair, tiny figure and what seemed like his school uniform, only 10 times bigger than the boy. That was Watanuki?

"He came home and was about to cook dinner until I heard a crash and I found him on the floor. He looked smaller and I didn't know why. I took good at him and it seemed he had reverted to his younger self, probably around 8 years old or so. His clothes didn't shrink with his body so I tried to help him up but he didn't recognize me and bolted out of the kitchen and ended up underneath the kotatsu."

"Watanuki is a little boy now!" Mokona pointed out, even though that was literally just explained.

"So what did you want me to do?" Doumeki asked as he looked at the scared little child.

"Well, if I couldn't get him to come out of there I thought I would ask you to try." Yuko answered as she picked up her pipe and began to smoke it.

Doumeki doubted that it would work. If Yuko couldn't get young Watanuki to come out from underneath the kotatsu, how would his supposed 'rival' coax him to come out?

But, if young Watanuki didn't recognize Yuko, surely he wouldn't freak out like he would usually do every time he saw Doumeki.

So he gave it a try. Doumeki pulled the kotatsu sheet higher enough to see the boy fully.

"Watanuki?" He called gently, not wanting to scare the boy.

The boy's head shot up and looked at the archer's face with wide blue eyes.

"H-how do you know my name?!" He squeaked.

Doumeki would never say this in front of everyone, but Watanuki was really adorable as a child.

"I'm Shizuka Doumeki. I'm a close friend of yours. Why don't you come out of there?"

"NO! They'll get me! They'll eat me alive!" The boy screamed. He seemed legitimately scared.

"Who will get you?" Doumeki asked the shaking boy.

"T-those spirits…they have big white teeth and scary red eyes. They fly, and I get cold when I see them. I don't wanna see them anymore." Watanuki's voice cracked.

It was heart breaking to hear a child's voice wrapped in fear.

"They won't harm you if I'm with you. C'mon, come out of there and I'll take you back home." Doumeki said as he put his hand out for the young boy to take.

"You promise nothing will get me?" young Watanuki asked as he hesitantly reached out for the archer's hand.

"I promise, Watanuki."

The young boy reached out for his hand and he was gently pulled out from under the kotatsu. Watanuki caught sight of Yuko and flinched and turned away.

"W-who is that woman?"

Yuko was saddened by the fact that her employee didn't remember her.

"She's another friend of yours. Her name is Yuko."

Watanuki looked up at her with his big childish eyes. His expression didn't seem to tell her that her remembered but was glad that he wasn't hiding anymore.

"Yuko?"

Yuko smiled at the young boy. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry if I seemed to have startled you."

Young Watanuki ducked his head down. "It's okay." He said in a hushed voice.

"So, would you like to head home…or stay here?" Yuko asked him.

Watanuki looked around the room and he seemed content in a way.

"I think I wanna stay here. I don't wanna go outside right now." Watanuki said.

"Very well then." Yuko said as she took her pipe into her mouth again.

"C-can he stay here?" Watanuki asked as he looked at Doumeki.

This seemed strange hearing that coming from Watanuki, child or not. It surprised Doumeki but he didn't show it. He remained still but with a less harsh expression.

"Of course, Watanuki. He is your best friend after all." Yuko replied as he left the room.

"Best friend…" Watanuki mumbled.

Doumeki kneeled by the child. "How about we get you ready for bed. It is pretty late right now."

Watanuki nodded and followed Doumeki to wherever he was walking.

Moro, Maro and Mokona lead the two to a spare room, the one Watanuki would stay in if Yuko made him sleepover at the shop. Moro and Maro took Watanuki to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up, with some effort, as Watanuki would not leave Doumeki's side for a second. But with a little persuasion from the archer he was taken to the bathroom as Doumeki looked for something for the little one to wear for bed.

After Watanuki finished he saw Doumeki holding a button up pajama top.

"I couldn't find anything small enough for you, so you will have to wear this top like a nightgown."

"That's okay then. I can still wear it." Young Watanuki took the top from Doumeki and undressed to put it on. Doumeki folded the too-big uniform near the futon that was ready for Watanuki. He tucked in the boy and was about to leave the room until he felt a small hand on his sleeve.

"Don't go, Doumeki. I want you to stay." Watanuki already had tears building up in his blue eyes it made Doumeki want to grab him and hold him all night.

"Okay." Doumeki sat by the futon until Watanuki shook his little head.

"No, I want you to hug me while I sleep. It's too dark and cold. Can you please?"

There was no way Doumeki could say no, so he took off his school jacket and slid into the futon and sheets and gathered the little body into his arms. Watanuki curled up and gripped Doumeki's shirt.

"I feel safe only with you. I…I feel like, you're my security blanket."

That made Doumeki chuckle. Security blanket? That was rather cute, coming from Watanuki.

"I'm glad I can make you feel safe. Just remember Watanuki…"

The boy looked up at the archer's face. "I'll always be there to protect you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. You hold a precious place in my heart and I have to – no, I want to keep you safe from any danger."

Watanuki's eyes grew big. He felt warm from Doumeki's words.

"So always remember, like I have said before…just ask, and I will help."

This was something he had been meaning to tell Watanuki for a long time, but he never had the chance because Watanuki would throw a fit and yell at the top of his voice, making Doumeki block his ears from the loudness. And it would probably make Watanuki freak out and make him say something like, "You're not my bodyguard!" He could practically see it being played out in his head.

"Doumeki…"

Doumeki looked into those eyes, blue like the sapphire stone and wet from tears and tiredness.

"Get some rest, Watanuki. I know you must be exhausted."

"Mmm." Watanuki nodded lightly and snuggled his little face even more into Doumeki's shirt clad chest as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Doumeki watched the young boy for a while, wondering if Watanuki will return back to normal. As much as he does want to, at the same time, he doesn't. He liked this little Watanuki who felt safe with him, who let him hold him close, who looked at him with eyes of admiration and not annoyance, who called him a friend.

Soon enough, Doumeki fell asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

Doumeki woke up and moved his arm a touch until he noticed something different – the body that was clinging to him was no longer the size of a child. Watanuki was normal again.

Now it was the real Watanuki clinging to his shirt, curled up and sleeping soundly. Doumeki smiled at this, never wanting this to end.

But sadly it had to, as Watanuki moved a bit until he finally opened his eyes, only to meet a shirt clad body. He blinked.

"Huh? What the-" He looked up until he met the face of the archer.

"D-D-D-DOUMEKI!?" Watanuki leapt out of the futon like a jackrabbit.

Doumeki sighed, he wished too soon. "Morning, Watanuki." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't you 'morning' me! What are you doing snuggling up on me in my sleep!?" Watanuki's arms flailing around.

"You were the one who was snuggling up on me."

Watanuki blinked.

Doumeki sat Watanuki down on the futon and explained everything Yuko said before and what happened after.

"You were so afraid of something coming to get you. You wouldn't leave my side, and I never could. So I stayed with you throughout the night."

Watanuki scratched his head. "Well I certainly don't remember any of this." He grumbled.

"I didn't think you would, and I don't think Yuko thought so either."

Watanuki scowled and turned away from the archer.

"You did say that I was your security blanket."

"I WHAAAAT!?" There go those flailing arms again as he turned back to him.

"I was touched."

"Eh?"

Doumeki felt heavy. Everything he told Watanuki last night now seemed like a waste of breath even though he meant every word.

"I was touched by the fact that you would consider me that. A friend."

"I-I…uh…"

"Of course, you wouldn't remember." Doumeki now turned away from him.

Watanuki now felt bad. Even with that dull tone of his, he sounded hurt. Not completely shattered but just bruised by the idea that Watanuki had forgotten. How could he? He couldn't remember anything from yesterday!

But even so…Doumeki, a friend? A security blanket? Well, despite the insults and yelling, Watanuki did think Doumeki was in some way a…friend. In some way.

He always protected him. He always made sure he was okay. He always stood by his side.

"I-I guess…"

Doumeki turned his head towards him.

"I guess you do…do a lot for me, even when I don't ask for it. Moron."

Doumeki's face went from surprised to amused. Watanuki as a child was rather cute and heartwarming, but it was always great to have the 'now' Watanuki back.

Watanuki's eyes met the archers'. He saw the amused look.

"If you laugh at me, I swear I'm gonna punch you in the nose!" Watanuki yelled.

"Well, the little boy is up now." A voice said.

Yuko was standing there in her night robe with Mokona on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Yuko." Watanuki greeted.

"I see you're back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good." She then clasped her hands together. "Then I want you to make pancakes for breakfast now!" She smiled.

Watanuki groaned. "Ugh, fine then let me dress – wait, WHY THE HELL AM I NOT WEARING ANY PANTS?!"

Yuko and Mokona giggled.

"There was nothing small enough for you to wear for bed, I had you wear only a pajama top since the pants wouldn't fit you when you were small."

"THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!" Watanuki yelled while clutching his head.

"Watanuki dear, hurry up and make some breakfast for us now." With that, Yuko left to go and change.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Watanuki got up and was about to grab his school uniform until a pair of warm and long arms wrapped around him.

"H-Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Watanuki squealed but Doumeki wouldn't let go.

"As a child, you seemed so precious. I had a stronger urge to protect you more than I do now." Doumeki mumbled near Watanuki's ear.

"If anything, I want you to take something from what happened."

"W-what would that be? You don't want me to act like a kid again do you?" Watanuki growled as he struggled against the archer's arms.

"No. I want…to be a friend. A real friend, for you."

Watanuki stopped struggling. A friend? Doumeki?

"A…friend?"

"Yes."

Watanuki turned around in those strong arms and looked at Doumeki.

"Then…I guess that would be okay."

Well, that seemed a little too quick, for Watanuki that is. But that didn't bother Doumeki at all.

He hugged Watanuki tighter, pressing the lithe body to his. Watanuki felt his cheeks warm up and growing with a red shade. Hesitantly, he hugged back, feeling unsure but sure at the same time.

"I'm gonna want some breakfast too. Get to kitchen and start cooking." Doumeki said as he let go of his 'friend' and walked out of the room, waiting for the outburst. But none came.

"Kay, I'll be there in a minute."

Doumeki looked back with a slight surprised look on his face. Watanuki smiled, a real smile, which Doumeki gladly returned as he said, "But I want bacon and fruit with my pancakes."

"There you go again! Demanding me around you no good jerk!"

There it was, Kimihiro Watanuki going off at Doumeki. His best friend.


End file.
